Seasons
by hitokiri.black
Summary: From childhood Battousai was taught to kill, or be killed. When he is captured by his greatest enemy he must fight in a battle of wills against the coldhearted, merciless inquisitor Kamiya Karou. KenKaoru
1. Disease

Disclaimer: If you really want to sue me, all your going to get is the lint in my pockets and a ten year old library card.

Warnings: Expect people to be tortured, sexually harassed, swore at like a sailor, die horrible deaths, mutated, OOC, insane, gay, lesbian and a few other things I might think of later. If you're a homophobe then have no fear, those characters are not the main focus of this fic. So you should be able to skip over most of the parts that deal with it. Each chapter will have a sperate rating to it, so be on the look out.

Notes: Disregard any ages in the manga and anime. Kaoru and Kenshin are around the same age, 16-17, and Sanosuke is 19. Kenshin didn't meet Tomoe and Hiko is running around the mountain swearing at his idiot apprentice. Some characters may be OOC, but don't worry too much about it, I have my reasons. Kenshin's scar was not from Tomoe's fiancé and is only one semi-vertical line. Its part of the plot, so don't ask me about it.

All done

* * *

**Seasons **

**Session 1: Disease **

The solitary black figure stood in the distance, a shinning and dripping sword held in a small delicate hand. It looked almost insignificant in the early dawn air, small and childlike in frame with long hair the exact same hue as the thick liquid that covered its slender build. It stood, lethal and cat like atop a tinted hill, the very ki the person emitted made even the hardest of all warriors spines shiver.

_I stuck my head in the sand…_

Crimson paint covered the once green blades of grass and made small pools of blood and dirt. Cold, grotesque clumps of flesh littered the ground, all once having possessed a living soul. Cold inhuman amber eyes surveyed the carnage, his mouth pulled into a straight hard line. Emotion gave no play across his face, marred only by the bleeding cross on his pale cheek.

_Cut my face to hell…_

Only the wind dared to make a sound, pushing the sweet rancid smell of blood over the rolling hills. As the golden sun rose, it cast long shadows across the ground and revealed the already tainted landscape, showing the deadly silence that covered the land like a wet blanket, smothering the only signs of life. The one lone boy stood, the crimson prince of this morbid kingdom. A hand tightened around a leather hilt and a finger traced the scar on the pale cheek.

_There was nothing – nothing but my life unanswered…_

The sudden snap of a blooded flag pulled the killers gaze on to it. The blue fabric stood gallantly upright, stuck deeply into the damp earth, sporting its red sphere proudly. That was what he fought for, the roaring fire the slaughter fueled. Glaring at the symbol that had moved the deadly slash of his ancient blade, the red haired boy dug the tip of his katana into the dirt.

_The truth has died…_

Turning angrily from the pompous flag, Battousai cast his stare around the landscape in silent hope of an end to the death around him. However silence echoed everything black and still. The dead had become his only companions; blood the fragrance that filled his nostrils. He glared at the bodies around him, looking for the living…

_And in the world you wanted to find…_

Nothing…

_There was nothing…_

Rays of golden light shone from the heavens, to their bloody messenger below. He had served heavens justice, killing the damned and evil.

_...nothing but the unforgiven._

The shinning rays flowed around him and he glanced in to the distance. Noticing the rise of the sun he sighed. He was the predator in the night; he was of no use during the sunlit moments. Taking a cloth out of his clothing he folded it over the blade and wiped the shinning metal clean. His fiery amber eyes ran silently over the sickening scene he had created.

"Destroyed…." He whispered, casting a sad eye towards the carnage.

_Destroy all you see…_

Shrugging his shoulders, the man sheathed the shinning katana and walked softly across the hills towards a dark forest in the distance. Turning and taking one last look at the scarred land, he shook his head. The world was changing…

_Tattoo the world – change everything…_

A sudden movement to the left caught his eye and he walked over to a dieing man.

"Please…end it…" he said, taking deep gulps of air. Brown pain filled eyes stared up at him, the man's killer. Looking down at the man he saw that his limbs had been sliced off of his body. A leg lay a few feet away and the remaining appendages were no where in sight. The lone torso and head heaved as Battousai watched it struggle. Contemplating on what he was to do, his thoughts drifted on to the idea of leaving the man, he would lose blood fast enough. He was the enemy after all, he deserved the pain.

"Save…me…" he gasped. "…from… the pain…Hitokiri…" The amber eyes slid back to the other human beside him.

"Save…you…" Battousai whispered, his brows coming together slightly. He laid a slender hand over the hilt of the sword.

_Save the world from me…_

He drew the iron with a flash and cut a deep, life taking cross over the man's chest, life blood draining as the soul fled from the merciless world.

_Tattoo the world._

Turning on his heel, the man walked into the forest, sword dripping again and sparing a glance at nothing. The thick trees stood so close together that not a ray of light penetrated the dark gloom and Battousai relaxed his muscles slightly and shoved the sword, unclean into the steel sheath. A single tear leaked angrily out to his amber eye and slid down his cheek, leaving a bloody streak down his face.

It was the lives that struck him down, the souls that he had sent to see Kami. The scent of blood tingled his nerves with pleasure. It was becoming easier to take the life, his remorse was fading and the killing was a hobby that had come out of the war. It would never leave…He wondered if he wanted it to leave. The purpose that had kept him going for a long time was fading, blood lust taking over.

_Do I care anymore – if there's a new beginning…?_

The war was the last thing on his mind. The plan that had been the soul purpose of his life when he left the mountain had fled like so many men. It was destroyed, chopped by a silver blade and cast into the fire that fueled his soul.

_The simple plan is broken…_

At first he had tried to resist the change, tried to bleed the pain away and he promised he would not flow with the river. However it was all in vain.

_Every time it's given…_

Hate… it was what was at the heart of the matter. Hate was what drove him. When he was a child, he had longed for comfort, but it was never there.

_I need thrust and love but grabbed the hand of hate…_

Okami had sought him help from Katsura, but the man had never given it. Kenshin had fallen… and there was no one to help him up again.

…_To help me up again._

Walking casually deeper into the forest, the boy finally found a place where he could sleep for part of the day. It was a tall tree that provided excellent cover for a small man and an all around view of his surroundings. Jumping up to a high limb he settled on a small bowl that almost fit his small body. Slowly the amber eyes closed, defeated only by weariness.

However, even that did not last long. The boy woke to a soft almost indistinguishable sound at the foot of the tree. Opening his eyes to amber slits he glanced down at the ground, giving no sign of life except for the glint of his eyes. A uniformed swordsman was walking stealthy across the ground, casting a fearful eye around him. Battousai's heart both leapt and shrunk at the prospect of another kill because the man was sporting the colors of his enemies.

Making the choice of killing the man or not was made quickly, however not without a small pang of guilt. He would wonder on the physiological effect killing did on his brain later.

Waiting until the man had moved far enough away to get a clear shot at his back, Battousai leapt from the tree and before his feet had even landed the man lay in a blooded heap below him. Twisting so that he wouldn't land in the carnage, the amber eyes looked around before taking off at a light jog, swerving in and out of the trees. He could hear voices from behind him and he stopped suddenly.

As much as he had tried to deny it, blood had taken over and he lusted for the substance again. Moving back behind trees he trailed the voices, eager for the thrill of battle. Spotting the three figures in the trees he ran silently and swiftly at them. His slashing sword made hash of two of them; the third had pushed another of his companions in front of him and bore no present injuries.

Glaring at the person, Battousai found that he could meet the man eye to eye. Raven hair covered a small head, tied in a samurai knot at the back of his skull. The boy's eyes were a shinning blue and shimmered in the dim light. His face was child like and innocence shaped his soft jaw, however one look into his eyes showed not a hint of innocence. The ki around the boy was powerful and strong; strong enough to make the fight interesting. He had pulled out a sword of his own, barely making it in time to counter the hitokiri's blade.

Battousai's lips tilted up wards as he watched the boy mange counter his other attacks. He was good but the red heads skill surpassed the others. As the boy tired Battousai decided to play with his opponent before killing him. Using only a small ounce of his speed the hitokiri cut at the boy's shoulder and drew the first blood. The boy floundered a moment before getting his footing back under him. The blue eyes that had been confident when they started showed a flicker of fear.

Smiling, Battousai slashed again and vaulted over the boy to land behind him. As he pulled his katana across the boys back, blood flashed and slid down the others back. Turning to face Battousai with only a flinch the boy gave a half hearted slash at him, which was easily evaded. Battousai pulled his katana back and prepared to deliver the killing strike, when he felt a prick on the back of his right shoulder. Stopping the slash in mid-motion Battousai reached behind him and pulled a spiked dart from his skin. Suddenly feeling of drowsiness crept over him and he glanced around at the trees that surrounded them. A lone man sat in a tree with a stick-like dart launcher up to his mouth. Pulling it away from his face, the man's mouth curled into a sneer.

Reeling back to look at the bleeding boy, who had collapsed to his knees, Battousai made a lazy slash at him. The raven haired boy brought his own blade up and it intercepted with a clang. Battousai felt his limbs grow heavy and he also collapsed, glaring at the now smiling boy across from him.

"Bastard." He whispered before darkness side over him and his whole world tilted and went blank.

-----

"Is this the man you wanted sir?" asked a tall man with an unmoving form over his shoulder. The man nodded and glanced at the boy over the others shoulder.

"You did well, Saito. It is exactly how I wanted it." Smirking, the man put the rigid form of Battousai on the ground and stepped back.

"Now what sir?" Saito asked. The other stood for a moment, his eyes locked on the small boy at his feet.

"I'm sure Kamiya can get something out of him, take the Battousai to her." He said after a moment. Saito nodded and bent to pick up the boy. The black haired leader turned back to the captain of the 3rd unit. "How is Okita doing?" Saito flinched slightly at the question but shrugged the comatose hitokiri over his shoulders.

"He has injuries, but will live." He said and turned his back to the other. The leader watched Saito move away before calling to him.

"You don't approve of my decision of sending Okita as the bait." It was more of a statement of the obvious then a question.

Saito tensed and nodded.

"We both know that if I had sent you, then we would have the remains of Battousai in a small can." The man continued. Saito shook his head.

"Battousai has more skill then you know…" Saito said before loading the boy's small body over the back of a horse, tying him tightly on a horse. "Get Okita a doctor and send him back to me." He said and jumped on a horse of his own and rode off, the gray animal holding Battousai striding behind him.

* * *

R&R

I'm finally done with all the editing on this chapter! Yes!... (and I still missed some things...I'm sure of it...)


	2. Enemy

Disclaimer: I'm doing this all for fun and it's not making me any richer.

Warnings: (PG-13) Dirty mouths and perverts.

**Seasons **

**Session 2 –Enemy**

An annoyed angry aura pulsed through the small room, making all the occupants of the tavern glance in the direction of the disturbance. A short woman was standing defiantly right under the nose of a tall light haired man, her pale delicate face screwed into a mask of rage. Her raven hair, which was set in a high pony tail, quivered and the lavender eyes glinted in the shadowy bar. They were both on their feet, fists clenched and glaring daggers at each other. Several of the patrons around them inched away slowly not wanting to get caught in the middle of a fight.

_You wanna be a big time player – it's not to be…_

"Bitch." The man said through clenched teeth, his face reddening at the roots of his spiky white hair.

"Ass." She hissed back at him, rising a little on her toes as if to make a vain attempt to be at his eye level. The man across from her held a black whisky bottle in his left hand which was shaking from time to time, his turquoise eyes blood shot and dilated.

_Look at the snide ass – actin like wise ass_

"Whore!" he yelled and took a step even closer to her, inches from her face. His eyes roamed over her slender body hungrily. Plastering a foolish grin on his face he licked his lips sending his tongue dangerously close to the girl's mouth. "You can be my whore, bitch. I could show you what it really means to be screwed." Taking her arm in an iron grip he pulled her against him and shoved a slimy tongue into her mouth.

With a growl the girl's eyes blazed and she sent her knee swiftly into his crouch and bit down hard on his evading tongue with her teeth. He gave a muffled yep and tried to leap away from her. However she wasn't done. No one hurt her pride that much and got away with it.

Holding a struggling man in her arms, she never let her teeth leave his tongue. Pulling back her fist she plunged it into the gut of him, making his feet leave the ground by millimeters. Giving him another quick kick to his groin she let go of his tongue and he fell to the floor with a soft thump. Spitting out the man's blood from her mouth she booted him again in the back. With a whimper he made to crawl away from her.

_I'll screw up your face and you'll never look back…_

She reached down and pulled his now bleeding face closer to hers.

"Don't you ever touch me again, Bastard." She said, her eyes flickering with rays of molten silver. The man looked fearfully at her and hastily nodded his head. Releasing the man from her hold she gave him another hearty kick and staked out of the tavern.

Silence followed and it was not until she had been gone a while that conversation went back to normal. The door suddenly creaked and was pulled open by a tall brown haired man with a white over coat around his shoulders. On the back, in bold black strokes was the character 'Aku'. Glancing around a few times, he gave a annoyed grunt and turned to the ageing owner.

"Has Kamiya been here?" he asked between gulps of air. The old man gave him a dubious look before speaking.

"Just missed her. She stalked out 'bout 10 minutes ago." He said still giving the tall man a disapproving gaze. The taller man gave the owner an exasperated look and shook his head.

"Come on, it was just a little fight, No need to hold a grudge." The younger man said leaning against the counter. The owner raised an eye brow and pointed to large gap in the bar. It was missing, the wooded edges crude and rough. The tall man gave a nervous laugh and ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh yah, sorry about that…." Suddenly snapping back into reality his face became serious. "Anyway, which way did Kamiya go?" The older man pointed to his right.

"Out the door and headed towards the complex." He said dismissively, and took a filthy cloth from his belt and started to polish a random glass. The tall man, feeling suddenly unwelcome walked out of the tavern and started to jog lightly towards the large stone complex.

_So when you fall to the ground…_

_------ _

Arriving in her small room she moved over to a cot in the corner and sat on the edge of it. Placing her elbows on her knees, she held her head in her hands. Her work was never easy, but it must be done. The screams of her victims echoed in her dreams, never letting her have a good night sleep.

Having just been thoroughly pissed at the man in the tavern she had come back to her room in hope of getting a relaxing work out before she would have to get back to her real work. She was currently working on a very stubborn man. However, she had pulled most of the fight out of him and another session would break him, and she would get to a well deserved week off.

Flopping down on her cot she pulled off her black coat. Throwing it unceremoniously to the floor she stared at the dirty ceiling and ran a hand through her hair. She closed her eyes slowly and shifted on to her side now only wanting a short rest before she would have to go back. However before she could ever feel drowsy a fist pounded on her door with such force that dust fell from the ceiling.

"What the hell do you want!" she yelled with out turning to tell him or her to come in.

"Kaoru, its Sano. Shishio has a new job for you. Says you can drop whatever you had now to get this one over with." said a muffled voice from behind the door. Heaving a sigh Kaoru slid off the cot and swung open the door.

"Why does he want me to do that? He knows that it will take only one session to break the current one." She said angrily. Sano shrugged and walked into the room taking the cot Kaoru had left. Giving a growl she picked up her discarded coat and ran a hand through her raven hair and tying it up with a leather strap.

"He wants me to do it now right?" she asked him looking at herself in a small mirror. Nodding he put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"High security number seventeen." He said lazily. Glaring at him she redid her unraveling chest wrap.

"Must be someone special to be in high security." She said conversationally. Sano nodded.

"Apparently it's some assassin." He said and opened his eyes, grinning at her. "Have fun." Giving him another glared she flicked him off and pulled back on her coat.

"Don't stay too long. Some of the men might get the wrong ideas." She said stiffly, glaring at him.

"Katsuhiro would blow up the compound if he heard about that." Sanosuke said with a smirk, closing his eyes. Kaoru and slammed the door.

Fuming all the way down to the dungeons about the shiftiness of men, she reached the room with in minutes. Casting a lazy eye up at the pair of guards she wrenched the door open and strode in. There was already a small group of four guards in the room and a tall bandaged man was sitting on a chair with his back to her, facing an iron slab that occupied the middle of the room.

The room was lined with black cabinets, a cold fire place with a large bundle of wood close to it. Her lavender eyes drank in the scene with surprise. Shishio had never made an appearance to one of her jobs; it was Sano who would take her the assignment. Looking around the room once more she raised an eye brow when she saw that his black haired woman was nowhere to be seen. Turning back to the bandaged man she walked to his side and glanced to the table he was staring at.

She could see a small boyish like figure, who, when he stood, would be only inches taller then her. Red hair framed his face and a cross scar marred one of his cheeks. Think iron rings secured him to the slab at the wrists, ankles and waist making only his head movable. However his eyes were closed and his form completely relaxed. 'Uncommon' she thought to herself. All the signs pointed to a sleeping draft. That was strange, the shogunate prided themselves in 'live' captures and the use of only a sword or other iron weapons. Glancing down at the innocent looking boy-like man, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she glanced at the man beside her.

"It's the Battousai, Kamiya." Said Shishio slowly, not taking his eyes off the figure in front of him. There was a flicker of anger in his eye that was consciously echoed in Karou's. "He is to be your job until he brakes." He turned to her. "I don't want him permanently injured or killed. He will have other uses in time." There was a pause and his shiftily eyes gave a sharp glance towards the Battousai and he grinned.

"It seams that the great manslayer has decided to join the land of the living."

Kaoru glanced at the man and she noticed that his eyes had slid open to reveal a currently hazy violet gaze.

_And finally get back to reality…_

Kaoru watched the man with interest. The only thing that moved was his eyes. They had suddenly lost their haziness when they feel on the bandaged man. The two twin orbs flashed in sudden anger as Battousai's gaze locked with Shishio's and the boys hands curled into fists. The chains at his ankles rattled and the guards looked warily to the bound man. He clenched his teeth and glanced to Kaoru, but only looked her over once before sliding back to Shishio.

"No friends here Battousai." He said with a sneer.

With another testing rattle of the chains that held him, his lips drew into a hard straight line.

"I don't need any friends, Shishio." He said icily. The bandaged face twisted into an evil smile and he laughed mirthlessly.

"Then you'll soon wish you did." Shishio said and turned to Kaoru. "He's all yours…" The raven haired girl gave a nod and glanced around the room again.

"I will need his sword." She said softly unclenching a fist she didn't remember clenching. Shishio nodded and took a katana out of his belt and tossed it to her. Catching it she smiled grimly. "When would you like me to be done?" she asked in a low voice. Shishio shrugged his shoulders and glance towards the Battousai.

"As long as it takes." He said and turned back to the door, slipping out of it and motioning the guards to follow. Kaoru glanced down at the silent boy who was the Battousai and inwardly marveled at how young he was. However, with her attention gone from Shishio, Kaoru didn't notice the door being shut until too late and he closed the iron door with a satisfied bang and click as it was locked from the outside. Kaoru gave angry growl and glared at Shishio from behind the small window with iron bars.

"Bastard…" she hissed and gave it a hard angry punch. She didn't like to be locked in a cell of any kind. Shishio only grinned at her.

"You're not getting out 'till you break him." He said and snapped a finger. Kaoru watched as a tall strangely dressed ninja loomed into her limited view. "I'm leaving Hannya here to keep guard." He said with a sly grin. "There's plenty of food in the cabinets." He turned to leave but looked back. "…and have fun." He said with a laugh the echoed hollowly in the detention block and walked away ignoring Karou's protests.

_And no one else is around…_

"Shishio! Get back here!" she yelled and banged on the door again with a tanned fist. Growling with disgust she gave the door another hit. She was suddenly aware of amber eyes studying her every movements and she spun to face the red haired man with anger plastered over her delicate features.

"What are you looking at hitokiri?" She hissed and leaned close to him. "You wouldn't want to look if you knew what hell you're going to pay for putting me in this mess." The man looked at her calmly taking in the features of her face and body.

"You're the one who chose this job." he said softy, defiantly. "Only you are to blame for this." Karou's fist clenched and plunged its self towards his gut however it only hit solid iron. You'd think she would have remembered how tightly he was bound at the slab.

"Shit!" she swore and shook her hand from the pain. Glaring at the man on the table she contented herself with giving him a hearty slap across the face. Battousai turned his head and got the full force of the hit on his still raw scar. The scaring popped and fresh blood flowed from the reopened cut. The red substance covered Karou's hand and she looked at him with disgust. Wiping the blood on his blue gi she glanced over to the cupboards and eyed them with interest. She wondered if Shishio had taken it upon himself to get her some new toys. Shifting the katana in her grasp to her belt, Kaoru walked over to the cupboard and opened the double doors. While her eyes drank in the sight a smile crept across her face.

As Battousai watched the woman with a grim expression a heavy dread filled his heart. She looked almost gleeful when the secret of the cupboard was revealed, and he had a sinking feeling that if she was happy it meant trouble for him. With a sigh he turned his face to one side allowing the cool iron ease the throbbing heat in his now bleeding cheek.

_So how does it feel to be the enemy?..._

* * *

It was really hard to make the lyrics match the text …I had to cut out a huge chunk of the song…it sucks to have to do that, but some how having your name in lights didn't quite fit….anyway this story will soon walk the thin line between R and other ratings (NR-17 is the next I believe and that's not allowed), but I promise that it will be within the rules...however if I get to excited and cross the line, please tell me. Next Session….Karou shows her stuff…have fun…oh yah, and how did you like Karou? Lol Did I have fun.

A big thanx to the first reviewers I had. And you guys/girls have sweet pen names! lol very nice. AND to answer nilnil's questions...1. yes I will update...2.it was Okita, I must not have made that 'clear'. thanks it makes me feel people are actully reading! -Gives reviewers mini katanas.- try not to poke your eye out...

(Note: July 1 '06) This chapter is done with editing also! I must throw a party...or not. Anyway, I have about half of the next chapter done as of July 1 2006. It's taking forever however its still coming. If anyone is still reading...

_R&R _


	3. Gravity

Disclaimer: If Kenshin or Sevendust was mine then I wouldn't be stuck chasing little kids around a gym for money. Those damn elementary kids should all have straight jackets and muzzles.

Warnings: There are one or two gay couples and a lonely lesbian in this story to ease my muse, so all you homophobes can skip a few lines of this chapter (and no, flaming me about it won't make me take it out). It's G-rated in this chapter, so there is no need to get excited.

Notes: Remember that the timeline of character introductions in the Manga has been totally screwed over and ages are very different. I also edited grammar/characterization and did a few minor changes in the pervious chapters. But all you have to worry about is the warnings and notes I posted in the first chapter.

**Seasons**

**Session 3**

24.

That was the number of ceiling blocks that made up the low, wooden roof Sanosuke was currently staring at. He had nothing better to do, Karou's bed was comfortable enough and what good would it do to go back to the tavern and get kicked out again. A smile twitched over his lax face and his eyes shimmered as they remembered the fight (well not really a fight, more like a brawl) that had gotten him banned from the only place of entertainment this dreary detention camp had to offer.

In this…brawl, there had been plenty of things broken, and Sano took a small enjoyment at the crunch of, well, anything. Be it tables, chairs, walls or bones, the tall man reveled in the sound. Screams, however, weren't quite up his alley. They grated at his head, causing his ears to ring and his brain to shrivel inside his skull. Nope, screams and curses were more of Karou's fetish then his, even if she didn't recognize it herself.

His brows furrowed together for a moment as he reminisced on that fateful afternoon. He hadn't meant to let it go on for that long; however something about that man had ticked him off. And it wasn't just the things he had said and neither was it his fighting style, or lack there of, and it wasn't the man's face, even if it had been repulsive. Something about him had screamed 'ass' so loudly that it made his head hurt. Sanosuke was sure that he hadn't meant for it to go as far as it went. So when Sanosuke had felt the crunch of wood against his fist, he was truly surprised. And even more so when he found the next day that his entrance to the tavern was barred.

Oh well… it wasn't like that was the only bar worth getting drunk at…there was always Katsuhiro's place. And come to think of it, he hadn't been a very good boyfriend to the childhood friend. He should probably visit the loner before Katsuhiro mixed the wrong explosive and killed himself.

Smiling contently to himself at the sudden loss of boredom, the tall man pushed his body off the bed and walked out of Karou's room, his hands stuffed deep into the makeshift pockets of his pants.

-----

Katsura was woken by a soft but urgent shake on his shoulder. Sliding open an eyeball and glancing at the man kneeling by his futon, he groaned and pulled his mind out of the haziness of slumber.

"What is it ….." The words were pushed past sleep-limp lips and the words were slightly slurred. The man leaned in closer to Katsura and whispered into his ear as the man's eyes grew wide. His sleep would have to wait.

"Battousai was been captured." It was spoken softly, meant for only Katsura's ears.

"When?" Came the response after a brief silence. "And who brought the news?"

"An hour ago. By one of the men stationed at the safe house where Battousai was to go after his assignment. He didn't make it there and the watch we posted spotted a couple of horses heading east."

"East?" Katsura pushed himself upright and stared at the man; however all he could see was an indefinite outline in the dim light. The shadow's head nodded and didn't make another sound. However, it was not necessary to voice anything else. East was not the direction to go if you were to travel to the Shoganate's Castle. Unless you were not going to give the prisoner the civility of a trial; Kenshin had killed more people than any soldier he could think of. It was very likely that he would be sentenced with out a trial, almost certain; it was just the way the Shogunate worked.

Katsura's brow knitted together in a mix of anger and sadness. Kenshin's youth was to be wasted so early and all the blame would fall on his shoulders. Of course most people would argue that it was Kenshin's, not Katsura's, fault that he was caught, but the older man knew better. Kenshin wouldn't go down without a fight, and if there was one, it was most likely that the Manslayer would have prevailed. They must have used something other then swordsmanship to take down the Battousai.

None of this eased his mind and the man lowered his head into his hands, shaking it slightly. The man beside him kneeled patently for a while; however he knew the urgency of the situation and spoke up.

"He may still be alive…" He said softly. Katsura's eyes slid slowly to the other man. What a grim thought that was.

"It would be easier if he isn't." The words hung in that air, both knowing that if the Manslayer was alive the boy would have to be killed either way. He knew too much information and to many locations. If he was interrogated successfully it would bring the revolution to its knees. It was just the way war's worked. It gave no pity to the young.

"So, what are we going to do about it?" It seemed his subordinate was determined to ruin the rest of his night. Katsura laid a hand on his forehead and with his eyes closed made a decision that he had hoped he would have had to make.

"We need a team for this to be successful." He said more to himself then the man beside him.

"But all our teams are out on missions," Katsura could almost see the gears working in the man's head as he spoke. "and Aoshi's team is missing two people…" His voice trailed off as he figured it out. With a grim nod he stood and gave a deep bow before leaving.

It seemed Katsura's conscience was filled with the lives of children.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn(line button isn't working x.x)

This chapter is depressingly short for the whole year I spent working on it…I would't be surpried if no one is interested in this anymore. I'm determined to get this fic done, however long it might take. And from the looks of it, it might take a good many years. But I have been editing my ass off, on this fic and others, I just havn't put them up yet.

R&R if you liked it.


End file.
